


Oral Fixation [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: (especially when his mouth is full), (potentially), Developing Relationship, Fraser is not so good at talking, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Threesome, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, and will figure out how to make it work, but Ray loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's always known Fraser had a... thing, a thing with his mouth, oral! Oral thing. He'd even dreamed about it, before they were a thing. But he maybe didn't quite get how much of a thing it really was, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oral Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077747) by [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn). 



> Recorded for [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org) 2016.
> 
> Thanks to Arwyn for permission!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/dzl1kxrg4975vr73crf342sumfu69et7)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oral-fixation).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
